The prior art games, such as `assembling pattern` and `seven pieces puzzle` only have one playing way. Although many other games may change ways for playing, thus playing way only limits in a plane without any variations of three dimensions. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel game device which has many playing ways in two or three dimensions. Moreover, the playing way can be changed.